


Unusual Punishment

by BardsAmbrosia



Series: Cartoon Network trash and Crossovers [6]
Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: You go to a collegeMindy is the enemyIrwin is a goofYou are friends with Billy and MandyAku is the DeanJack is your super fine Japanese literature professorAnd Johnny is your roommate who gives you...actually decent advice





	

The professor is usually in the room before his students.

 

When he walks in, you're the happiest college student in the world. Who cares about student loan debt? No, not you. Not right now.

 

"Good morning, class."  He says with a polite smile.  'What _a fox'._ You think. Cue the dreamy day dreams about him being your dream boyfriend. 

 

An annoying, girly giggle a second later. "Konichiwa, Professor!" 

 

You look over or more like you stretch your neck to see  _Mindy, ew,_ giving your future husband _the eyes._ Ya know, those "do me now", "fuck me daddy", "please put it in me,  _senpai_ " eyes. The latter because she's so adamant about impressing him with her _honest,_ but not really, interest of the Japanese language.  _What an unworthy, meager hoe._

 

You just wanna punch her in her popular, girly girl face.

 

Jack **chuckles**. You could cum to that sound. No hands.

 

Good thing you're sitting down.

 

"Konichiwa, Mindy-san." He replies. ' _What a good sport.'_  You think, but then he bows. You are so upset, you won't even hide it. You look like you're ready to kill. The rest of the class has a friendly little gigglefest about it but not you.

 

This was NOT ok.

 

The dream boat professor puts down his things and soon walks to the board to erase what a previous class left. You zoom in on those  _buns_. He totally worked out. He had the best body proportions. Every part of his body turns you on. But his ass was a sin.

 

You are bumped in the arm by someone and you turn your head to see it's just Irwin. He looks like he wants to ask you something but then he pauses.

 

"Uh...Ew, you OK?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Y-you're drooling..."

 

"Oh...Ah." You feel it now. Oh, how embarrassing. You wipe off your mouth and chin. "Sorry, thanks." You quickly mumble. You sigh, ' _You see what you do to me, Jack.'_

 

 _"Ah, yeah, sooo..._ Did you do your half of the project?"

 

You are so lost. "...We had a project?"

 

Irwin looks physically ill. "Seriously!?" He hisses. "I can't believe you're doing this! This project costs more than half our grade!"

 

"Sorry, bro." You shrug. "I've been busy."

 

"Busy!? This project was given to us two months ago!"

 

"... That's probably why it slipped me."

 

"You--"

 

" _Ahem."_ The professor raised a brow, text book in hand.

 

Irwin turned away from you, fuming. You really didn't sweat it, the teacher was nice and you could be convincing with a sob story, _hell_ , it would be a great chance to flirt with him and get a free grade. Possibly more if you play your cards right. Nothing like a sexy bribe.

 

After class, you're packing your notebook up when you are called to the front. You see Irwin standing there in front of the teacher's desk, and said teacher looks displeased.

 

Well, this wouldn't had been that bad if you and the hot professor were alone. Irwin was such a cockblock and a total snitch. He couldn't just chill.

 

"Yes?" You ask, softly when you reach his desk. You can feel Irwin's glare burning right through you.

 

"Irwin told me that you never started your project. Is that true?" He asks with a calm but stern voice. You frown.

 

"Yeah, I haven't yet but I am--"

 

"Ms. (L/n). This project was given two months ago and it is due in three days. It will take you more than two weeks to complete it properly. If this was an individual project, I wouldn't care enough to talk to you about it. But unfortunately, this is a team project and Irwin will suffer behind your irresponsible actions."

 

You kinda want to crawl under a rock.

 

Jack sighs. "Irwin, if your half of the project is found to be correct then you will get the grade you worked for regardless of your partner's foolishness."

 

 _'omg.'_ You feel so lame. Your professor probably thinks you're a stupid, lazy delinquent.

 

Irwin is so happy, his happiness is gonna melt the entire room. "Thank you professor!" 

 

The Japanese professor nods his head. "I'll see you tomorrow. And Ms.(L/n)..."

 

You sigh inwardly as Irwin literally skips out. "Yeah?"

 

"We need to discuss your grades and work ethic."

 

* * *

 

"And that's what happened." You lean over your cold food, no appetite. You just finished explaining your dilemma to your friends, Billy and Mandy. 

 

"That sucks!...You want that?" Billy asks, pointing to your food. You push the tray over to him. The boy literally throws his face in it. 

 

Mandy ignores Billy's stupid, gross behavior. She doesn't seem very sympathetic. At all. "What did you expect? That idiot, Mindy, will probably get to him before you do. You don't have a chance now." She concludes, before going back to her drink.

 

You sigh. "He wants me to talk to the Dean."

 

Mandy mildly perks up at this. "Which one?"

 

"The Dean of foreign languages and cultures. His name is--"

 

"Aku." She states. "You're finished. Get your transfer papers in order."

 

You smile crookedly. "... Such a good friend."

 

Mandy shrugs. "I ought to charge." 

 

"No good advice?"

 

"I already gave you my words of wisdom."

 

"Thanks, Mandy."

 

"You aren't welcome."

 

Billy pulls his face out of the food that he's half way through pigging out on. "Say sorry! Works for me!" He says with a somewhat full mouth. Mandy grimaces before slamming his face back into the tray.

 

"Apologizing probably won't help but you'll look more admirable. As admirable as one could be after the stunt you pulled."

 

"Will you atleast trip Mindy for me next time you see her?" You ask, pouting. Mandy nods.

 

"With pleasure. I was going to anyway."

 

 

After lunch, you part way with your particular friends. Time in your last two classes go by quickly, way too fast. You have to go to a conference after your last class. You have to speak to the Dean with your professor. If your professor is taking it this far, he really does have a bone to pick with you.

 

Your anxiety is going strong when you get there and have to lift a fist to the door, hand trembling. Could you really get kicked out of college for being lazy in one class? 

 

You stare at the Dean's door. It says:  **Aku. Dean of foreign languages and cultures.** And if you squint you can probably see the words: ' _beware ye who enter here'._

 

You finally knock and are told to come in by an unfamiliar voice. A man with dark hair and piercing eyes sits at a desk, he's obviously pretty tall. He looks somewhat approachable. You start to open your mouth to greet the two gentlemen before you're interrupted.

 

"So this is the **FOOL**." 

 

You are very much caught off guard.

 

Your professor sighs but you don't hear it, your brain is still trying to strategize a response. 

 

"Sit down!" He shouts.

 

_He can't just talk to me like that!_

 

"Please, sit." You look at the one who told you to come here in the first place, Jack. You sit down in front of the Dean with your professor sitting close by.

 

Aku's eyes narrow at you. "So, you don't take his class serious, huh?"

 

You try to say something again but you are cut off. "Honestly, I don't blame you BUT you must bite the bullet as they say!" He says on the top of his voice. "If you fail, you're out of here!"

 

Jack frowns. "That wasn't the agreement, Aku..."

 

Aku shrugs. "I lied." He says, casually.

 

You look like you've seen death. 

 

 


End file.
